Ninjas and fairies
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: A friend started this for me but lost it and after two and a half years I came up with what she had. Of course I'm adding. Rated T for now, but rating may change later. Sasuke/OC and later may have more couples. Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Drama and so on.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I sighed, unfolding my wings. I was so happy, anyone within a mile of me could probably feel joy just radiating off of me. I opened my eyes, and took a running start and jumped up in the air. It was amazing! Feeling the wind in my hair, I now know how all the older people feel when they talk about flying, I am so happy. When I woke up this morning in the clearing, after maybe three hours of sleep, after the meteor shower last night. I found that my wings had finally came in, for a 15 year old fairy, that's really bad. I mean all my friends and everyone else got their wings when they were 13, so why was I the ONLY different one?

I flew all around the clearing, then decided to take it up a notch. I knew I should wait until I got home, but I just couldn't hold it in. I started to fly up towards the sky, flapping my wings with all my might. I finally reached a good enough height that allowed me to see beyond the clearing and into my village. I looked around and saw smoke coming from the direction of my village. I looked harder, and saw that it was my village, "Oh my god, I have to get home," was all I could say. I started my descent when I realized that I had no clue how to land. All of a sudden the ground was upon me and I was laying face down in some brambles. I stood up wincing, assessed the damage and knew that I would be able to run home.

I looked around and saw my path through the brambles, I ran back through them not caring about the extra scratches, grabbed my bag and started to hightail it back to the village. I ran with all that I could, breathing hard, just trying to get home. Within five minutes I made it back to the village, I entered quietly and saw that there was no one around, but a few buildings were on fire. My breathing quickened and I hurried on to my house, when I saw that it was unharmed I breathed a sigh a relief. I went around back, and entered through the kitchen. I tiptoed in and saw bloodstains on the floor, I let out a cry and picked up a frying pan, moving to the other side of the counter to see my father laying there in a pool of blood. I threw myself on him crying, after a minute I pulled myself together and looked over his body, there was a knife in his chest, I pulled it out and laid it on the floor by his hand. Looking at his hands I saw a piece of paper in one of them, in his handwriting was hastily scrawled:

_Savanni, _

_You need to get to the bridge and go to the human world. Once you are there go to the __village of hidden leaves in Konoha__ and find the hokage, tell him my and yours name, he will help you. I am sorry, but The Evil One came here, with his army of dark fairies. The ones that are not dead in their homes, have gotten a fate worse then death. I will forever love you. When the time comes you will know what to do. I am sorry for leaving you, but I had to protect you, and this was the only way. I hear them now, when you find this go quick, and do not wait. _

_Love forever, your father._

I quickly got up and ran out the door, only stopping to grab my pack. Once outside I ran as fast as I could for the bridge leading to the world of humans. Once I got to the bridge I stopped and collapsed onto my knees, the fires from the village had reached the bridge. I started to cry, so miserable, I had not only lost my father today, but all of my friends and the rest of my village. I tried to put a little magic into stopping the fire, but soon passed out from the effort.


	2. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
>~jeffhardyluvsme<p> 


End file.
